


Rain on me

by Infy32



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, MCD, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infy32/pseuds/Infy32
Summary: Theo has a bad feeling about Liam's 'Alpha business' so he gets in his truck to check on his little wolf. Unfortunately, his worries are all confirmed.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Rain on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I posted so hope you guys like it! 🥰

The truck's engine roars as Theo drives throughout the town, checking the map on the seat to the right of him absentmindedly. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, focusing his eyes on the road ahead of him, scanning the streets around.

Ever since Scott left town and went to college, Monroe has become less and less active as time went on. The chimera was slightly relieved but could not help the ache eating away at his chest, whispering to drive faster.

He didn't care and never will be able to. The dread doctors made sure that he was the emotionless killing machine they wanted him to be. But somehow, the wolf part of him still growled in desperation to get where Liam was faster and faster. 

He tightens his grip on the steering wheel, almost breaking it from the force. The rain started pouring, Theo rolls his eyes at the realization. If he had to get his new clothes wet by looking for Liam, he would probably break his nose again.

He takes the map from the seat next to him, ignoring the anxiety still building up inside of his guts. Liam went down Birch street on 'Alpha business.' 

Thinking of Liam being an alpha was probably the funniest thing he's heard since before the dread doctors. Tara had always been at making people smile and cracking jokes, but this one is just ridiculous.

It's not even that Liam would not be a good alpha per se, but he would be way too similar to Scott. Liam was a complete softie underneath all the anger, perfectly resembling a chihuahua.

The thought makes Theo snicker. Not only did his personality fit, but his looks fit the bill as well. Liam was the type of person old grandmas would call a 'handsome young man.'

And he was, it took a while for Theo to admit to himself what he felt for the little pup. At first, he thought it was just the usual physical attraction, until the time they fought together.

It felt right, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. The time they lied to each other saying they won't fight for one another felt electric even though neither of them made any advances.

He was gonna tell him soon, he planned the whole thing out. Liam was pure good and deserved perfection, so he didn't want to ask the little wolf before he was sure he wouldn't break him.

Theo didn't even notice the smile on his face as his thoughts of Liam kept racing, but they are swiftly stopped as Theo finds the street.

He steps out of the truck, the rain getting faster and faster as he calls out Liam's name through the rainfall. As he continues forward though, the scent of blood hits him. Metallic and fresh, the scent was so strong it felt intoxicating.

Tara's heart starts beating faster as Theo quickens his pace. No way Liam would get hurt. He's amazing at lacrosse and he's the fastest in the entire pack. There's no way Liam would not be able to run away from danger, right?

All of his doubts are confirmed as he makes a sharp turn and the scent of blood hits him again mixed with Liam's usual smell. Liam comes into his vision just a couple more steps forward, a knife in his right thigh and more wounds all over him as he lays on the ground.

Tara's heart skips a couple of beats before Theo shakes himself out of it and rushes over to the wolf, crouching down. He quickly takes off his jacket to put it around Liam to get him at least a bit warmer.

Liam opens his mouth, a strangled sob and the faint whisper of Theo's name was the only thing he could muster. Theo doesn't realize through the rain still falling upon them that he was sobbing as well.

"Don't worry, little wolf. You'll be okay. I got you." He was good at lying, but he didn't know if he is lying to Liam or himself. He grips Liam's shaking forearm tightly out of instinct, the black veins of pain crawling up his arms.

The pain was almost blinding, but it didn't matter. He's felt a lot worse, and it didn't matter as long as Liam felt better. No matter how much he wanted to help, he couldn't. The injuries were too severe, Liam was a goner.

The only thing he could do is sob into Liam's shoulder, inhaling his scent while he still could, softly apologizing over and over for his failure. "I never got to- I had it all planned out." 

He looked back into Liam's ocean blue eyes and the smaller wolf could barely manage a smile. Theo didn't know what to do, but if this were the last time he would see Liam he might as well break down his walls.

So he did the only thing that still felt right. He put all his unspoken emotions in a soft kiss on Liam's lips. Even through all the pain and tears, Liam managed to kiss back, blood still on his lips, but Theo did not care. It was still as fulfilling as he always imagined it but in the worst of circumstances.

Theo was too enamored by the kiss to notice Liam's heart finally stopped, taking in one final breath after the kiss, dying with a soft smile that went away just as quickly as the wolf did, leaving the once alive blue eyes dead and lifeless.

Theo plays with the wolf's hair for the last time and kisses his forehead. The water falling upon them was no longer peaceful but a sign of misery. The ache in his chest felt worse than Tara's hand breaking his ribcage and taking her heart back. He thought that humans were stupid when they said grief was the worst pain you could experience, but now he sees how right they were. At this point, hell was a lot better than this.

The hunters took away probably the only person who would ever love or care about him. They murdered his Little wolf. With the rain still falling and the water mixing with Liam's blood, he does the only thing that his instincts tell him is right.

He roars with all the force his lungs can produce, likely scaring any human in earshot. The roar was not only filled with grief, but it was also furious. It was just as much an announcement of death as it was a threat to any hunter that could hear it. No one was innocent anymore, not after taking his Liam away.


End file.
